Touch Me
by DiryDaryPinguin
Summary: Inuyasha used the jewel to become a full-fledged demon, leaving Kagome with no protection. But could he be the one she needs protection from? ALERT: Pure Lemon, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Feel me**

Kagome fell on her knees in front of him, the wounds from the battle not allowing her to fight any longer. When her drenched eyes traveled scarily through the still warm body of her sister, she couldn't help but to let out a cry of pain. She had never been so scared her entire life. Naraku had gathered all the demonic auras he could find and formed an army capable of destroying everything in its way, disregarding the women, children, demons or humans that came in their way. His ultimate revenge had been planned to the point where they couldn't fight back anymore. Yet they did.

"Why, Inuyasha?" She tried to scream, her bruised throat only allowing a little whimper to come out. "Their lives- Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede! Were they wasted for nothing?" She tried to get back on her feet and look up at him. He didn't deserve to think highly of himself.

"That was their fate. You can't control that Kagome." He tried to reason with her as his eyes wondered from her to the jewel in his hand.

"You've only ever cared about that damned thing haven't you?" She asked quietly. Her eyes were glazed and focused on the forest ground but quickly turned back to him. Strength she didn't know she still had left helped her to bolt up and jump against him, her hands grabbing the hem of his kimono and pulling it as hard as they could. "Why, Inuyasha?"

"I told you that from the beginning." He stated quietly, but she couldn't find it in her heart to understand him. He had gone over the line. "But I always loved you, you know that."

She pushed him back and started to laugh, her hands shaking with fear and pain.

"Bullshit! Love me? How can you say that Inuyasha? You let him kill our friends! You let him kill our family! Just so you could get your hands on that disgusting jewel! Had you ever loved me you wouldn't do that! You wouldn't damn it!" She spitted out. Tears were already forming behind her eyes but she couldn't allow him to get the pleasure of seeing her cry over him. Not again.

"Believe what you want, makes no difference." She raised her eyes at the coldness in his voice, a small smile forming in the corner of his mouth. "Either way, I'll give you a head start."

Her heart skipped at the warning laced in his words.

"What?" She whispered avoiding his eyes.

"I will become a full fledged demon - that I can promise you." He stated firmly. The golden eyes she learned to love and cherish so much lifted towards hers. "But I can't promise I won't be going after you."His voice was deep and meaningful, as if the demon inside him was trying to stay in control at that exact moment.

Her fingers grasped her flimsy skirt carefully as she tried to control her breathing.

"Run." Was the last word she heard.

*.*.*

Her legs were aching, her knee was sprawled and there were cuts from the small bushes she was trying to fight with all over her skin. She could feel the wind hitting her face and almost making her stop with despair, telling her it was better to give up. She could feel him and his aura. She could sense them just around the corner. And nothing scared her more than the thought of having to see a soulless shell of the person she once loved more than her own life.

Her will was starting to vanish when the last rays of the afternoon sun allowed her to see past the last trees of the forest and towards the well that would finally take her home. Away from the nightmare she had been living. She wanted to see her mother. She wanted to see her brother. She even missed the wacky head of her grandfather.

She finally allowed a small tear to roll down her cheeks with the relief of going safely back home. She wouldn't be broken again.

Finally, she reached the well with a scream of exhaustion, all her muscles giving up on their struggle.

"Are you tired already?" A husky voice sounded behind her. She gasped and quickly tried to turn back to fight him. It was a lost battle.

His arm came around her waist and gripped her to him, allowing no room between her exhausted body and his. Her nails dig in the flesh of his arm, instantly making a smirk to form in his blood red lips.

"It's useless Kagome." His hot breath fawned over her skin and made her come back to reality. She couldn't give up. She could never allow her life to be taken that way. Her elbow flew back on its own accord and managed to hit him in the stomach, although he didn't crawl on the floor on agony like she hoped he would.

"Stop it, please!" She screamed when his clawed hand grabbed both of hers in front of her and pulled her closer, making her feel every single one of the hard muscles of his chest. "Please Inuyasha." She couldn't help but to let the whimper slip out of her dry lips.

"Why should I?" She heard him ask maliciously. "I warned you Kagome." His other hand roamed to her jaw and sweetly brushed it. She rejected his gesture, her head turning violently to the opposite side. A sigh escaped his lips as his fingers grabbed her cheek and turned her to him, proving he was the one that dictated the rules.

"I don't want to die Inuyasha." She said in pain when he almost crushed her limbs as the words left her mouth.

"Then purify me." He stated simply. She could almost see the humor floating in his words. Like he was mocking her. Acknowledging her weakness. She couldn't hold the tears that leaped from her eyes any longer. After all he had done, she couldn't be strong enough to raise her hand and end it all.

"I can't." She heard him laugh.

"I thought so." He stated calmly. Then, faster than she could comprehend, his hand turned her head again and crushed his mouth to hers. She opened her eyes in shock but quickly started fighting against the bound he had on her. He smirked against her lips before pulling both their bodies backwards so she could be sitting in his lap.

Her head hit his shoulder but she didn't have the time to think about the pain as his lips closed on her already bruised ones again. His rough tongue ran all over her succulent bottom lip and massaged it, almost apologizing for the pain. His claws dig in her wrists and made her open her mouth with a scream, while he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue down her throat and lick every corner of the cherry-flavored cavern.

She shut her eyes tightly and tried to make her mind travel to another place. Somewhere where she didn't have to fight. Somewhere where her best friend, the man she loved, wasn't forcing her to feel everything she didn't want to feel.

She was getting lost. The will she used to carry vanished with every sweep of his rough lips against hers. How could have things gone so wrong?

"You're in control, aren't you?" She asked as a tear travelled down her cheek. She felt his hand move behind her and before she understood what he was doing, his kimono was untied and the rope holding it was tying her hands in front of her.

"Yes." He murmured simply. She felt him pulling her closer to him and making her body brush hardly against his. "I have always been in control Kagome. Always." His voice whispered in her ear as he licked the shell of it slowly. "And I don't want to control it anymore."

One of his hands turned her lips to him again as the other travelled to her belly. Her thoughts were already getting fogged. Completely erased. She felt powerless against the hold he had in her.

His teeth bit down on her bottom lip and pulled her into him as his hand caressed her belly under her shirt. She tried to stop him by placing her tied hands against his but he simply smiled and continued to move under them. His hand roamed from her sides and brushed against her pale covered breasts, making her squirm in his lap.

She hated herself. She hated the fact he was getting what he wanted and she was doing nothing to stop it. She hated him for forcing her into it. She hated herself for feeling she wasn't that forced after all.

She gasped as her thoughts were interrupted and his hand got past the barrier of her lace bra and grabbed one of the mounds resting underneath it. He caressed the area around her nipple carefully, never touching it. She could feel his manhood growing under her as he started to thrust lightly against the light fabric of her skirt.

Her whole body was heating up. She could barely breathe as the lips that belonged to the demon behind her covered her whole mouth and allowed her no room to think. His hand was expertly pulling and pushing the flesh of the soft breast in his possession, making her chest rise and fall on its own accord.

At a certain point, she could no longer hold in the moan that erupted from her throat and made her be disgusted by herself even more , much to the demon's happiness. He smiled behind her and decided to finally stop teasing the enraged nipple that was begging for attention. She squeaked at the contact and her tied hands bolted to the place he was so passionately caressing, trying to stop his actions. His hand didn't dodge. A sob erupted from her throat and made her finally set herself free from the kiss the moment his free hand buried itself in her skirt, coming to close contact with the small fabric covering her womanhood.

"I-Inuyasha-" She half moaned when her hands tried to lift his which only made him grab her with much more intensity. She whimpered when he continued caressing her nipple and then her lower regions.

"It seems like you only have one hand. Choose which you want me to stop." He whispered in her ear and bit lightly on her neck. She was feeling his breathing running down her skin, his light kisses making her squirm. She felt him smile against her neck when he smelled the wetness staining his hand. He was getting his way.

Kagome gasped when he rubbed her harder and bit her again, her senses getting on full alert mode. She couldn't hold her whimpers any longer, and more out of pride than any strength that she could still possess, she moved her hands towards the one that was stroking her over her lower garments.

"Are you sure Kagome?" She heard his ragged voice. He was getting affected by her. Her scent, her skin, her flesh. Everything about her was alluring. Everything about her had always triggered a shivering sensation down his spine, and now, he could finally have what he thought was his by right.

"Please!" She whimpered weakly. He smiled and lazily took his hand away from her, his middle finger pressing against the little nub he could already touch through the garments on its way. A sob erupted from her throat but was quickly forgotten as his mouth got a hold of hers again. This time, she felt him untying the rope from her wrists and trying to tie them again behind her back, but this time, she didn't allow it.

She bit his lip enough to make him growl with the surprise and tried to slip from his fingers. He caught her when she was getting up and quickly buried his claws in her small arm, making her stumble back down, facing him. She lifted her eyes and looked at his. She hadn't seen him yet. She hadn't seen his shinier silver hair or his darker skin. She hadn't seen the marks on his skin, much like the ones his older brother carried. And most importantly, she hadn't seen the richer color of his golden eyes that were now observing her with a predatory gaze.

Golden.

Somewhere deep within her, she was hoping they would have changed.

His claws tying her hands behind her again made her come back to reality. He was looking her straight in the eye while doing it, as if showing her there was no permission that needed to be asked.

His mouth latched on the soft skin of her neck and sucked it deeply within him, making her whimper with the surprise. Her emotions had not even been close to calming down, and she was afraid of her body's reaction to his. To what he might do next.

Her prayers of comfort were not heard as his hand came from behind her and cupped her neglected breast through her shirt and bra. She gasped when he licked his way down from her neck to the swell of her breasts, his rough tongue bringing shivers to her whole body. His saliva was shining in her skin as the small light from the sun beginning to set hit them and she couldn't help but moan.

"Are you wet already, Kagome?" She heard his husky voice ask and turned her head to the side, her eyes shutting tightly. He laughed and before she could protest his claw ripped the shirt covering her from him, leaving her with nothing more than the poor fabric of the skirt and her undergarments on. She opened her mouth to shriek but ended up crying out when he latched on her nipple through her lace bra like a newborn baby.

She threw her body back, attempting to get away from the sensations he was triggering on her body. He followed her, never unlocking his thirsty lips from her succulent covered flesh, her back hitting the warm wood of the well. His knee touched the well as his body stopped her from moving forward, the well itself impeding her to get away.

So close to home.

"I-Inuyasha-" She whispered as he suck harder, her legs starting to lose their strength. She allowed herself to fall, making her center hit against his knee. He smiled against her bruised breast when he felt her wetness seeping from under her skirt. His hands embraced her and pulled her barely covered mounds to his eager mouth as he changed from one to the other. Finally unable to take the torture any longer, he lowered the fabric holding them and took one of the high peaks in his mouth, making the woman sitting in his lap scream.

He kept one of his arms behind her back, protecting her from the hardness of the well while the other grabbed her thighs, one at a time, and made them intertwine around his waist. His manhood hit her covered flesh making her gasp with the feeling that started to form in her belly.

"You're so delicious." He whispered against her and got back to nibbling on her generous peeks. Kagome bit her lip as hard as she could not to allow the moan that was forming within her to get out. He was provoking her. He was making her feel things she had only ever heard about. And it broke her heart to know she would have allowed him to had he simply asked.

"Inuyasha, I-I can't- anymore-" She tried to reason with him. He was driving her whole body into oblivion, making her ache with each touch. He groaned and pressed her body harder against the well, his face getting buried in her pale breasts.

"You can." Was the only answer she received. His hand lingered in her thigh as his body thrust against her almost exposed core. She cried and buried her head in his shoulder, his name leaving her lips unceremoniously.

His mouth released her sweaty breast with a popping sound, leaving a red wet mark he felt proud of. Taking in a deep breath, he smelled the aroused scent coming from under her skirt and couldn't help but groan. He was going to take his time.

Grabbing the sides of her ribs, he lifted her numb body and turned her facing the well, her covered bottom resting against his hardness and her breasts getting squished in the well. She gasped when, with no warning, his fingers buried themselves in her undergarments and touched her overly-sensitive core.

"P-Please Inuyasha! You have to-" She screamed then between sobs.

"What? Stop?" He asked as his hot breath fawned over her skin. "You don't want me to stop, Kagome." He said quietly and as if to prove his point, his fingers rubbed her entrance tenderly. She squirmed at the contact and let out a cry. Her upper body fell against the well and he followed, quickly wrapping one of his hands around her and under her supple breasts. "Want any more proof my love?" He asked as his fingers came to his mouth and were sucked by the same lips that had been attacking her nipples.

She looked back at him in time to see him greedily taking in her juices and she couldn't help but to let out a cry of embarrassment. What was he doing to her?

"I will taste what only my fingers have tasted, Kagome." He whispered in her ear making her shut her eyes tightly. "I will make it so in the end you won't be able to stand with your thighs together." She cried out as he brought his fingers inside her garments again and started to rub her.

Harder.

Faster.

* * *

**Am I mean or what? xD  
Okay everyone, this is not the end for those of you that probably want to choke me right now. I will probably post the next chapter tomorrow or so. This story will probably have 2 chapters. 3 is the absolute max. For those of you that are waiting for "Chained" to be updated, I'm really sorry. I know it's been a while but I'm just trying to fix some plot holes and then we'll be good to go!**

**Anyway, please review. You know you want to ^^**

**DiryDaryPinguin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Feel me**

She threw her head back, practically offering her neck to him. He ran his tongue over the exposed flesh, making it impossible for her to not imagine how that would feel where he was touching. It wasn't a calm build up. He was attacking her in every way possible. His fingers stretched her to the max, made her crawl against him as her teeth painfully punished her lips.

He was being ruthless with her, taking in her sobs of hopelessness and making her scream until her throat was sore. His nose buried in the locks of dark brown hair that fell lazily on her back making him feel all the more aroused. She was breathing heavily, her full breasts getting injured by the hard wood of the well they were being pressed against. One of his hands decided to grasp them, while the other continued its torture on the gentle folds the fragile undergarments were having trouble to keep in.

He wanted to possess her. To be in her right then and there. To make her scream.

Yet he knew better. He knew he had all the time in the world to make her his.

He watched her tired body trying to fight the sensations he was provoking on her. And he loved every minute of it. Her thighs were open and inviting, shining with the thin drops of sweat rolling down. He smirked at how aroused she actually was. He could see it. Smell it. Taste it. Once in a while he would slow down to let her catch her breath, only to restart with full force. He wasn't letting her escape from him. She would be his before the day was over.

His fingers fastened their pace on her wet folds, always making sure to lightly rub the little nub that was getting erect under her skirt. She trashed her head from side to side every time he plunged deeper into her, caressing her walls and making her want to get away. His claws would then cease their action, only to bring her essence to his mouth and make him go wild. His eyes would turn back, and the need to make her feel pleasure returned. He would never get tired of her.

Slowly he started to bite down her back, making sure to take away the bra that was still dangling on her body. She cried when his hardness brushed against her, as he thrust his hips forward, touching her most secret part and making her close her eyes in pleasure.

"I-Inu-Yasha…Inuya-sha-"She kept repeating his name, making his ego swell. His fingers thrust deeper into her at the sound of her moans. "P-Please. I can't!" She almost cried from the sensations he was giving her. He would practically push her down the cliff, only to bring her back up again. She was exhausted. He knew she wouldn't fight him anymore.

Suddenly, he stopped his movements, only to have her squirming in his lap from the loss. He completely took them away from her and embraced her from behind. His wet hand brushed one of her nipples softly as the other tilted her chin back so his mouth met hers in a bruising kiss. She whimpered and tried to release her hands from her bounds.

"Inuyasha?" She asked uncertainly, her eyes on the verge of spilling some tears. He admired her body carefully, taking in the beauty he was sure to be his when he was through with her.

"Are you okay my love?" He asked with a malicious smile after seeing the state he had left her in. His mouth trailed a path from her shoulder blade to her mid back, stopping at her sides to give her a light bite.

"Why did you-?" She seemed to stop her sentence in the middle, her fast breathing impeding her to continue.

"Why did I what?" He watched her with hunger. He wanted to hear her say it.

She whimpered and tried to get up, never letting go of her pride. He grabbed both her arms and easily brought her down again, making his erection hit right against her core. She cried out then, a wave of pleasure starting at her lower region but stopping abruptly the moment he lifted her a little. He smiled knowing he had stopped her from achieving release, making her squirm in frustration. He did it again to see her reaction, loving every time a desperate moan spilled from her lips.

"What is it, Kagome?" His tongue trailed its way down her arm, stopping at the side of her right breast to give it a longue wet kiss. She shut her eyes tightly, knowing what he wanted. He knew what he was doing to her. He knew exactly in how much suffering she was. And he wanted her to beg.

She didn't answer him, her hands desperately trying to grab something she could hold on to. He pushed his hips against her repeatedly, bringing back the sensation that made an unbearable ache run through her whole being and taking it back with no warning.

"Tell me Kagome." He demanded as his hands flew to her breasts and grabbed them roughly.

She bit her tongue, a tear running down her pallid skin. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me!" He ordered as his hips thrust against her again.

"Please! Please Inuyasha!" She cried, her hands grabbing his kimono from behind her.

His laugh didn't go unnoticed by her. In a rough movement, his hand turned her head back and made her open her mouth. His tongue invaded the sweet cavern, making sure she couldn't get away. At the same time, his hips started thrusting against her, making her small screams get muffled by his mouth.

She could feel him practically dragging the flesh that protected her most intimate place with him, the material of his pants making friction between her and her panties. She felt a blush crawling up her cheeks as her juices were nearly milked from her, getting past the fragile material of her garments and his. A soft moan left her lips as he slowed down his pace, only to make her sensitive body rub against his harder. She cried when he bit her lightly on her shoulder and held her by her hips, easily making her move to where he pleased.

He groaned at the sight before him. The sweet girl that always stayed by his side nearly losing her mind because of him. Her hands tied behind her back, touching his muscles every time he pulled her to him; her large soft breasts bouncing in the air as she threw her head back in pleasure; her long hair sticking to her back from the sweat- he just couldn't control his desire for her.

"Are you willing enough now, my love?" He asked between harsh intakes of breath. Truth was, she affected him. She had no idea of how much. He was starting to feel something building up inside him, but he wouldn't stop until she was completely at his mercy.

She shut her eyes close and fought back the tears. She felt disgusted by herself. How could she have no control over her body like that?

"Screw you, Inuyasha!" She whimpered but her mouth quickly shut as he rubbed his erection against her center with much more force, making her thighs close on instinct.

"You were so generous just a minute ago." He whispered in her ear. She tried to move away from him, screaming when he pinched both her nipples. "Either way, you can't lie to me." He said quietly. "I can feel your wetness drenching my pants" His mouth kissed along her neck. "I can smell your arousal leaking from you right now." His hand massaged her breast before squishing it firmly.

She threw her head back when the turned her upper body slightly making her face him. She watched him sucking her nipple in his mouth from behind her, biting when she refused to offer a response. His hands grabbed her waist and forced her to move along his hardness with her covered core. Fast.

"Come on Kagome" She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He gave a long painful lick to her nipple before taking it in his mouth again. "Come for me." She heard him whisper against her skin before her aching nipple was pulled to his lips again.

She felt a ricocheting wave going through her whole being, making every single one of her muscles pulse. His claws dig in her thighs the moment she released, a desperate scream leaving her lips. Her whole body collapsed, trembling against the man that pushed her down and was now not letting her fall. He smiled when her back hit his front, the sweat from her body mixing with his.

"I can feel you pulsing around me" He whispered as his hand travelled towards her center and massaged it through her skirt. She whimpered and tried to move her tied hands, the pain around her wrists stopping her instantly.

"E-Enough-" Her shaky response came seconds later. Both his hands grabbed her breasts and carefully caressed them before his eyes focused on hers.

"You have no say, my love." He said while his breathing got faster. Sooner than she could blink, his arms picked her up and flipped her, making her back hit the warm grass.

"No, Inuyasha! Please, stop!" She cried when he lowered his body on hers. His hand pushed her belly down as she was trying to get up. "It hurts." She cried as the weight of her body damaged her wrists.

"It won't hurt in a minute." She heard him say. Getting past the waistband of her skirt, his lips found her bellybutton and kissed it, his hands travelling to her large breasts. She felt him caressing her nipples as his hot breath travelled south. She looked up at the dark sky and tried to untie the rope that was hurting her but a slow rough tongue making its way down her panties made her come back to reality.

"W-What are you d-doing?" She asked uncertain, her heart hammering in her chest. "Inuyasha?" She asked in fear.

His golden eyes watched her from between her breasts, a wave of exhilaration running through her.

"I'm going to feast." Were the only words she could hear before her mind went blank.

His whole mouth latched on to her, incessantly nibbling and sucking the juices that were wetting the small fabric covering her. She threw her head back and screamed, her hands fisting on the grass below her and pulling it with all their strength. She prayed to the heavens to save her, because by then, probably only they knew how much more she could take.

Her eyes shut tightly as he ran his tongue along her still covered folds, preparing her for what was to come later. She could feel his hot breath tickling her skin, his saliva seeping to her. She couldn't help but to whimper every time he buried his face in her, never doing more than just a little teasing.

"For how long are you going to defy me?" He asked with a predatory gaze, his lips slowly descending on her. He made sure to keep his eyes on hers as his whole mouth was filled with her flesh, his muscles making a suction motion that made her whole body tremble.

"P-Ple-ase! I-Inu-Inuyasha! S-Stop- I can't-!" She whimpered as her body shook out of control. His hands were massaging the bouncy mounds of soft tissue as his lips covered her completely. She cried when he bit her, almost making her reach her peak. His mouth took one of the lips and sucked it tenderly, making sure she couldn't move away.

"Then why are you fighting it?" His voice was deep and rough, his eyes a tantalizing darker shade of golden. "You can't deny me anymore Kagome." He stated leaving her no room for doubt.

Pushing her skirt out of the way, his fingers locked in her undergarments and pulled, making them squish the flesh beneath them. She cried when he gave a slow and torturous lick, taking in some of the wetness she wasn't sure was hers anymore. His eyes closed in pleasure and his fangs bit her lightly, a small scream echoing from her lips.

Unable to take it anymore, his claws closed around the thin fabric keeping her from him and pulled it down, making a trail of saliva mixed with her own juices leek form her entrance.

"Don't!" He heard her plead. "I'm begging you Inuyasha!"Her voice was weak and shaky- partly from being on the verge of tears, but he knew her whole body was trembling in more than fear.

"I can taste it." He whispered against her before his rough tongue caressed her forcefully again. She squirmed making her body trash against his mouth. "Fresh" His husky voice made her close her eyes in shame.

Ignoring her cries, his mouth latched on her, making her torso arch in the warm air. Her nails sank her skin as she fought the urge to scream. One of his hands descended from her breasts to open her folds as the other continued the torture on the soft tissue.

"I'll take care of you my love." He said quietly. "You just have to give yourself to me." She shut her eyes tight as his mouth closed on her again, feverishly sucking the tender flesh and making it vulnerable. His tongue plunged deep into her, making her body crawl backwards to keep him away. Her sore hands tried to help her inch away from him, only to have him grab her by her thighs and pull her against him with much more force.

She bit her lower lip when his tongue lavished the irritated nub under her folds, ending up letting out a scream when he sucked it with all his power. He smiled and continued caressing her aching flesh.

"You're strong, I'll give you that much." His movements were completely immobilized, nothing but the light breeze touching her flesh. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down at him. "But there's only so much your little powerless body can take." Those were the words she heard before all of his fingers plunged in her and started to rub her walls. She screamed as his mouth descended on her again and sucked her folds, one by one. She felt him curling his fingers inside her, getting past the mass of flesh that should offer him enough resistance. Her head trashed form side to side as his name left her lips without her consent.

"I-Inuy-asha! P-Please, rel-ease me!" She screamed quickly not to let a moan accompany her words. She felt his fangs teasing her warm flesh, making a shiver run up her body. Before she could try to reach him again, the sensation she had been trying to hold for so long finally beat her mental strength. Her nails dig in the soil under her, her torso arching in the air as her core was unwillingly pushed against his mouth. She screamed as he drank her juices, lazily swiping his tongue against her. Her body, her whole being- everything around her seemed to tremble as her vision blurred.

He had gotten what he wanted.

Allowing her to calm herself, he raised his body of the ground and admired hers. Her skirt had been totally pushed towards her breasts; her hair was sprawled on the grass; her core was completely drenched and exposed to his delight because of her tied wrists. He couldn't wait any longer.

Without letting her regain full consciousness, his hand took one of her thighs and laced it around him, his mouth imprisoning her whole breast. She cried at his words.

"You're mine now"

*.*.*

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys! This week was one of those when...well, the whole putridity**** LIFE has in store to throw at us happens.**

**Thank you so much my dear readers! Especial acknowledge to lilah66, Weeeeee, C.G, RiceBallMaker94, vampireinu95, I love snowy owls and TiffyTaffy0409 - it means a lot that you actually took the time to review!  
**

**The rest of you: I hate you -.- ... just kidding ^^ I don't hold grudges :)  
See you next time!**

**-DiryDary-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Love Me**

She felt her juices leaking down her legs as the heat from his body made her more aware of what they were about to do. Her eyes were closed tightly as his mouth devoured her whole breast, a thin layer of saliva appearing each time he decided to ascend from the high peak of flesh. His teeth nibbled roughly on her aching nipples, rapidly soothing them when he heard a loud cry from her lips.

One of his hands travelled from her waist to the bottom of her chest where her skirt still laid, massaging the soft skin covering her heaving limbs, while the other took delight in the way her legs could no longer stand on their own, being supported by his strength. Finally deciding to ease some of the pain on her tied wrists, his left arm supported her back as the other grabbed her thigh roughly and lifted her from the grass.

Not allowing her room to think, he kneeled in front of the well taking her in his lap. His lips immediately latched on one of the high peaks of her mounds, his hand squishing the flesh it could find under her skirt.

Taking in large intakes of breath, she allowed her eyes to open in time to see him glancing behind them, to the place where he had laid her, while his mouth refused to let her go. His golden eyes were blurred as a malicious smile formed on the corner of his lips. He turned his attention to her, sucking roughly on her nipple to make her cry out.

"You're juices are all over the grass." He murmured amused before one of his fingers started twitching the irritated nub. She closed her eyes from the embarrassment, hoping the mind-blowing pleasure that was settling within her was weaker than her own will.

Grabbing her by her waist, he spun her delicate body around, making sure she didn't hit her head in the well on the process. Her eyes opened as soon as she felt the hard wood under the skin of her arms and breasts, a dreaded feeling washing over her. His muscular body lied on top of hers, her hands and knees being the only thing supporting them for a second.

"You're way too inviting for me to wait any longer." He whispered as both of his hands slid to her aching breasts. She shut her eyes and dug her fingers in the wood as she felt him moving behind her, a piece of hot pulsing flesh touching her from behind. A shiver ran up her spine as he rubbed his muscle against her, the feeling of wet skin making her moan involuntarily. Without looking back at him, she called.

"Inuyasha-" Her voice was raspy and seductive, followed by a desperate moan.

"What is it my love?" She heard him murmuring with a smile in her ears before his fangs nibbled her gently. Gathering up her courage, she lifted both their bodies off the well and held herself in one hand as the other tenderly touched on of his, silently asking him to hold her. Despite their situation, her heart broke when he quickly attended her needs and simply held both her hands under his in the well, assuring her he was actually there.

Yet she needed to do it. She needed to get out.

Gathering up her courage and energy, a volt of power ran down her arms, from within her soul, and travelled right through the demon's flesh, making him groan in agony. She threw her body back in an attempt to get away from him, making him roll back on the ground.

"Kagome!" His growl came from the depths of his body. Without the command of her brain, her legs felt the adrenaline running through her body, making them stand up and move. Run.

_Run_

She could hear his voice echoing in her head, telling her it wouldn't be along until there was nothing else to fight for.

_I will become a full fledged demon_

She shut her eyes as tears threatened to fall.

_I always loved you, you know that_

A cry escaped her numb body as she was grabbed from behind, powerful arms holding her tightly as they jumped high into the trees. She suddenly felt her feet touching a slippery wood, her eyes opening but closing right away as she realized they were balancing on the top branches of a tree.

He made sure she wasn't going to risk her life to get away from him before he turned her towards the tree trunk, his claws lightly digging in the flesh of her waist. She tried to keep her balance without having to touch him.

"You're gonna have to learn it the hard way, my love." He growled in her ear, his hands getting a hold of hers and planting them in the trunk, completely immobilizing her. She moaned unwillingly when his throbbing member rubbed harshly against her, dragging the tender flesh from her womanhood against her clit.

"I'll kill you before I let you go." She heard his promise before a stabbing pain ricocheted through her body. She screamed and trashed her body around to get away from it, not even glancing at the ground which was a few feet away from them. "If you stay still it won't hurt anymore." His own voice was ragged.

She couldn't understand. How could he take her innocence so abruptly in one second and in the next whisper sweet nothings so the pain would ease?

"I have no strength anymore, Inuyasha." She could barely hear her own voice about her cries of pain. It was shallow, all the more difficult to go away.

"Good." He answered with a smile. Before she could whisper a remark, he moved inside her, her walls clenching him tightly. She screamed from the friction, her nails digging in the wood of the trunk.

"Stop it, please!" Se trashed her head from side to side before planting her forehead against the tree. "It hurts so much, Inuyasha."

"Last time it hurt you ended up screaming and spazzing." He breathed out mischievously. He felt her sighing with relief when he retrieved from her, only to scream again as he plunged within her warm flesh. "But you could just try to purify me again. You had the guts to do it once. Why not try it again?" He smirked in her ear as she didn't answer.

She shut her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side. He leaned closer to her and kissed her neck all the way down to her shoulder. She moaned when one of his hands descended from hers and massaged her soft breast tenderly, somehow managing to distract her from the ripping pain.

"Perhaps you value your life more than your innocence." He tried to get her to talk as his eyes noticed just how high up they actually were. When she refused to answer, he plunged softly into her, finally making a weak sob escape her lips. "Or maybe you want to do this after all." He smiled while nibbling in her ear.

She was out of strengths.

Allowing her no time to even whisper his name, he squished her breast in his hand as his hips snapped forward. He grunted as her scream was no longer one of pain. He watched her as her legs gave out on her and threatened to let her fall, her feet trembling.

"I-Inu-Yasha-" She whimpered when his other hand travelled to her folds, gently rubbing them and teasing the little nub that was close to bursting. He smiled and plunged in her again, his member aching from how tight her muscles were closing on him.

"You're good and ready, aren't you Kagome?" He asked as her muffled whimpers echoed in the forest. He glanced down at their joined bodies, loving the sight of her pink folds sucking in his manhood. Groaning, he rubbed her harder in time with his thrusts, her head being thrown back in pleasure.

"You love me, Kagome." His thrusts were powerful, barely allowing her to breathe through the pleasure. "You may want to deny it but your body is more honest than you are."

She tried to focus her attention somewhere else, the blur clouding her eyes getting all the more heavy.

"I don't." She managed to speak. Not shakily. Not trembling.

"What?" He asked slightly amused, yet his expression changed when he noticed just how lucid she actually was.

"I could never love the monster you have become." She sounded sure even as her legs could barely sustain the full weight of her body. She breathed calmly as there was no reaction coming from him. Had he finally given up?

Suddenly, her surroundings went black.

She threw her head back in pain as a stab met the joining of her neck and shoulder. His fangs were elongated and bloodied when he took them out of her body, only to plunge in her skin time after time. His member jammed in her womanhood, paying no interest to her cries of pain.

"I told you I'd kill you." She couldn't hear the voice of the half-demon she loved anymore, just pure demonic words. "You'll have to live with the monster. You'll have to satisfy his needs. You'll have to survive through the hell I'll put you through." She heard him laugh. "'Cause that's what you do for love, isn't it?" She felt her own blood trickling down her thighs, proving just how much damage he was causing.

She couldn't help but to scream as he thrust against her with full force, making her breast hit the tree trunk. Pinching one of her nipples, he grasped the flesh of her womanhood and forced her to meet him.

"And you love me, Kagome." He stated before jamming his teeth in her shoulder again and groaning out his release. He heard her scream as her juices and his seed dripped down their bodies, her body convulsing around him. She finally allowed her body to rest, her arms and legs giving out on her. His sweat-covered arms circled her under her breast, using the remaining strength he had to get them both down from the tree.

Swiftly jumping down, he sat at the base of the tree with her numb body in his lap, their fleshes still joined. He smiled as her walls were still clenching him, milking him out of his seed. She breathed harshly, her chest rising and falling without a second to stop.

He pulled her against him by her breasts before grabbing her waist and making her ground against him softly. She moaned in his arms as one of his hands went to her folds and massaged her tenderly.

"You're mine, Kagome." He whispered in her ear before kissing it softly. She merely opened her watery eyes and looked ahead. The breeze around them was soft, almost familiar. She looked up and recognized the place they were at. The place they had first met.

He was right.

* * *

**There you go guys! Sorry for the wait :(  
Now, I want honest opinions: keep the story as it is or develop it into a multi-chaptered one?**

**-DiryDary-**


End file.
